Dark Rose
by NarakuSesshoumaruGoldHeart
Summary: The weather was dark with grey clouds, and the air was as cold as ice cubes. Many of the family's that lived near Tokyo Forbidden Land Out Of No Where , that's where most of their babies were sold, tortured to death , and killed.


Nikos beginning

(Nikos birth)

The weather was dark with grey clouds looking down at you, and the air was so cold as ice filled with hate. Many of the family's that lived near Tokyo Forbidden Land Out Of No Where punished most at so...Most of their babies were sold, tortured to death , and worse even killed. Some say the slaves didn't make it out alive, or some said they killed themselves to end the suffering , and others say that the children were forced to sing on stage, and to do what they were told to do. The program thing,It was called

MikuMikuDance.

This has been the far worst war's ever in Toki. It has been years and year's now since the last war has ended. They say it was just a legend and none of it was real. They didn't believe the soldier's story also they didn't believe it was still just the start of a new beginning. That's what they wished but the war wasn't over! They still are not free yet they still can be slaves and be pushed over the edge, They were not free until there was a baby born named Niko.

**Xxxx**

The new soldier's didn't hear about the war that past 100 years ago. The head government thought they should keep quiet about it because they thought then they wouldn't make slaves or Money, and last some of them thought they are not going to make babies for us to defeat this horrid war! The captain didn't want the soldier's to tell the new ones in training.

The new soldier in training sits down and takes his break from all that shooting from the West, and the East. Hi's so tired. This soldier was very brave and not scared of a single thing. He changes his name allot of times to enter the wars because of what happened long time ago, and he doesn't like to speak of it. The most of the time he would use his purple katana. He had beautiful long orchid hair tucked up nicely, with bright blue eyes and kind of palish skin. This brave soldiers name was Gakupo.

So let's begin the story shall we?

"Sir...your wife called," The soldier said handing Gakupo his cell phone, while Gakupo was sharpening his katana...

"Thanks soldier Akai," he shook his hand and accepted the cell phone from Kaito and he put his katana down beside him.

"Your welcome buddy," kaito said with a

warm smile leaving the room.

"H…h..h..honey?" she answered.

"Yes dear? I heard you called me? Is everything okay?" he sat down with his donut and coffee also with his katana beside him shining waiting to get used...

"Yes I did… you have to come home Right now!" she shouted in his ear.

"I can't honey I'm at war...wait why?" he waits for her answer. He gets nervous not hearing her. "Honey!, Honey! Honey! Answer me!"

"Sir Jay... captain wants to tell you that your wife has been nagging at him to let you off so he said to get home now! He can't take it no more," he sighed not wanting him to leave. "Oh and Jay Jay" he blushed twitching his fingers but sighed when he got hushed.

"Hush!...one second Akai..," he held one figure out to kaito then ended up spitting out his coffee.

"What's wrong Jay?" questioned kaito sitting next to him.

"S..she's...going into.. labor...," he said shocked on the phone.

"They..Had a...ba...babby...,." Kaito spit out his juice and fainted on the ground. Kaito of course knew his real name but kept it secret because he too kept it hidden.

**Many hours passed... _**

"I'm here. where she at!," shouted gakupo running

"Good Gakupo!, now can you take Luka to the nearest Hospital!..," SeeU yelled in anger.

"Yes SeeU," he smiled picking up Luka into his arms to go to the emergency room hospital.

**At the hospital**...

Doctor comes in with their precious bundle, the infant giggles and sucks on his thumb. Until he gets closer to his mother. Gakupo smiled looking at his new born son but was scared of having this one in the process. Niko grabs the doctor's glasses and giggles."You got an active fell a" The doctor smiled. "You're lucky his an adorably baby I've ever seen in my life time, so something tells me he is special"

"Thank you. Honey? What's the matter," Luka looked worried at her mate.

"I'm afraid we will lose our baby just like we lost little Ryan," he frowned.

She sighed but managed to put a smile back on to her face. "We will find him. Somehow and nothing will happen to this one,"

"You know you're right. maybe I shouldn't be worrying too hard...," he sat next to her.

Luka looked at the infant and tried to think of a name for the little guy. The baby giggle's playing with a string that is over the board of light in the infant's tiny face.

"Aww the sun is in his eyes," she thought.

"How about Kairo?" Gakupo suggested.

"That's…. An awful name for him.

It sure is daylight out here…."She paused to think and then it hit her. "That's it! I'll name you Niko," she smiled holding the baby in her arm's giggling.

"Ma...ma...a da...da," niko spoke.

"Aww his trying to say mom and dad," smiled gakupo. Gakupo still had that chill in him he didn't want to think of it, but he couldn't help but to think of it. The last son they had was Ryan and he was kidnapped along with other children...

"It's going to be ok really," she smiled trying to root him on.

The doctor came in with a tablet with paper. "I need to see your baby again Takahichi"

"What for May I ask" Gakupo lifted a left eye brow out.

"You might also. Want to come take a look at this too!, your son has soo much power more than anyone, we've ever laid are eye's on" the doctor looked worried.

"Why do we need to know about his powers?" Gakupo stood up looking at the doctor confused.

"Your baby could be in serious danger. If anyone finds out how strong that baby is!" the doctor started to have sweat on his face as he took a huge swallow.

"I knew it!" Gakupo sighed and picked up his precious bundle. "Is there anything you can do to save our baby boy?"

"Powerful huh?" a mystery man spoke quietly so they couldn't hear.

"Hmm" the doctor walks back and forth he wanted their family to be safe, he was loyal to them he felt as if he was a friend of theirs inside and out. Even if he was a doctor. "Leave him with me, and I will put a safety alarm on him. I could give him a few pills to make his powers fall asleep for a long time"

"We will do it!" Luka agreed before Gakupo got the chance to. Gakupo shook his head anyway.

"Yes please take care of our baby Dr. Brian" Gakupo said walking out the door and waving good bye. Luke nodded her head as well and handed the infant to the dr.

"I promise you he will be safe"

"We believe you Old pal." Gakupo smiled.

"Thank You"

Xxxx

Niko plays with the doctors glasses."I can see why they named you Niko you're always smiling" Dr. Brian smiled at the baby tickling him. The baby giggled and took his finger and sucked on his thumb. "You are soo adorable" He looks around for baby clothes in the hospital room. "This will do" he snaps on a light purple one z with no leg bottoms just to the hips, short sleeves, white socks, a light white baby pacifier. "Now you're all ready to see your mommy and daddy"

**Creek**

"What was that" he said softly picking up niko and headed to the door with a bat ready to strike.

SLAM

Now he was getting freaked out, he opened the door slowly and was glad no one was there. He walked down the halls passed the equipment room, passed the office area, he picked up his keys and bag to head to his car. "I'll get you some milk on the way home okay Niko"

"Mhm" the baby nodded his little head

scared holding tightly to the doctors coat.

"Don't be scared I won't let anything happen to you" he kissed his forehead.

SLAP

SCREAM

BLOOD SPLATTER

CHILD LAUGHING

CHOPPING

Niko stayed quiet as best as he could but the shivering got the better of him. "This is not looking good" he sighed and looked at Nikos shivering body. He took his coat off and draped it over Niko and opened his car. "I don't have a baby seat.." he thinks to himself. "I'll just have to" he takes Niko with him in the front of the car he puts a seat belt around both of them. He holds Niko with one hand and froze when he saw a person behind him wearing all black. "We got to go now Niko" he shut the door and drove in his car for about 15 minutes. Niko tucks at the doctors shirt with his big pink eyes. "It's going to be alright "He kisses his forehead. "I won't and I mean WON'T let anyone near this baby!"He growls to himself. Brian sees a black car following behind him, and he starts to push the pedal to go faster than the black car followed the same speed. "So there is someone really out to get you" he thought to himself looking at the baby closing his eyes. "I think he may be a sleep" he smiled and sighed hearing a gun shot. "Why can't they leave us alone" The black car drivers closer to the car and shoots faster. "If you're going to be like that fine" he turned the other direction. "We can fight fire with fire" he smirked and looked down at the sleeping baby sucking his thumb. "Glad his not awake or he be crying or who knows" he lets go of Niko for a few seconds and grabs his needle out. "Niko please don't hate me for this" he sighed. "This is only for your own safety" he slowly stops the car and sticks the needle in slowly in Niko. The doctor closed his eyes he was ready for some screaming and crying but it never came. "Such a good baby, Now your powers are put asleep forever" He had a tear coming down his face. "I didn't want to use that at all, I was trying to avoid it the whole time. This is my fault that you are getting chased." He snuggled Niko into his chest. Niko woke up and tugged at the doctors coat. "Aww Niko" he smiled. "I'm so sorry" he had more tears coming down his face. "You will probably hate me later on in the future because I took your powers away from you. I'm sure your parents are going to sew me or hate me now too"

"Ian" Niko spoke shaking his head and wiped the doctors tears off.

"Niko" he hugs him tight. "Your first word almost. I don't disserve to be your first word" Niko shook his head yes and kissed his tears once again. "You are the sweetest and kindest baby I've ever held. You are making me want a son. But not any son, his got to be just like you" he tickled Niko for a few more minutes then heard a gun shot. "Crap they found us" he holds Niko tight and puts him tight in the belt again with him. He pushes the pedal hard and makes a run for it. "Leave!" The black car got closer and closer then it shot his wheel. Niko started to cry and the doctor rubbed his head to calm him down. It's going to be alright little one"

**xxxxx**

Someone shot my car…

"Oh great a flat tire" he hurried to unbuckle his seatbelt and ran as fast as he could. "Why does this got to happen to their second child why?" he runs faster and faster.

DROP THE BABY

CHILD LAUGHTER

SCREAM

SLAP

"NO!" he runs faster and trips. "Crap" he gets up but he hears the voices getting closer. "I'm almost at their house!" he looks at the shopping market."I have an Idea" he runs over to the shop and tucks Niko into a basket and covers him so no one will notice then he grabs another sheet to grab a watermelon to shape it as the baby and ran with it. "Good bye Niko" The doctor cried to himself.

SCREAM

CHILD GROWL

CHILD LAUGHTER

SLAP

BlOOD SPATTER

SLAM

It was getting closer and closer by the minute he wanted to scream but he didn't. He was almost about to lose his cool until he bumped into a dark shadow.

"Where's the baby" the shadow sees the watermelon and now knows it's a fake, well caused it's squashed now.

"I don't know the slightest idea what you're talking about.

"Don't play dumb, where is the baby!"

"Away from you!" the doctor hissed.

"Tell me or I'll kill you"

"I will never tell you where that precious bundle is!"

"Fine be that way!" he picks up the doctor, he gets his nails ready. "You should of answered …Good Bye" He sliced the Drs throat and feed him to one of his wolfs."I'll find that baby! No matter what it takes so your death was meaningless. He sees the doctor disappeared. "How did he?" He looks closer in the woods. "They couldn't of ate him yet" he hissed. "Come out!" no answer. He saw a blood trail and he looked at one of his wolfs eating a full arm. "Maybe I'm just over thinking…" he heard grass move. He got his gun ready. "Nothing.." He growled then looked at his wolfs eating a leg now. "I'm getting angry" He sliced one of the wolfs. The wolfs started to look at their fallen comrade now they start growling at him. "What you want some too?" the wolfs back away and they drop their tails. "Hmm….for trying once" he sliced another one with his claws. "I shall not let you see another day" he licked blood off his nails.

(p.s.. I love wolfs ( bad shadow man creature! :( )

The lady with brownish hair, and brown dark eyes, she sighs to look at the shopping market place and sees that it is closed. "Another day another dollar wasted" she sighed. She brushed her hair with her fingers and started to sing a song but stopped when she heard a baby crying. She looked left and right no one is she hearing things? Did her battery go dead…She sneaks around the corner and sees a moving blanket?

"Niko…" someone whispered behind a tree.

"What's this?" She smiled down at the baby moving its hands under the blanket. She lifted it up slowly and saw a baby with orchid hair. She tilts her head to the side so did the baby and she picks up the baby to wrap it in her hands with the blanket. "Poor fell a I bet you're thirsty" The baby eye's went wide begging for food. "You're a new born I bet are you not?"

"Thank goodness his still safe"

"hmm? "

"Oy! What's taking you soo long Meikou,"

"What do you want len?" she turns around and faces the group.

"Hey Meikou what's got you so stuck to move huh?" SeeU crossed her arms next to len.

"I want to see" Rin shouts.

"Shh..Or you will scare him" she turned fully around and they saw the baby they gasped how adorable he was.

"So adorable!" Len squealed.

"His beautiful" Rin smiled at the baby.

"Is that…I wonder" SeeU thinks to herself. "It couldn't be could it?" she looks closely around the place and saw a dead doctor hand, and foot in half. "AHHHH!"

"wahhh!" Niko started crying. Meikou rubbed his head and was trying to calm him down.

"What's the matter SeeU?"Rin put her arms on her hips mad.

"Theirs ...a...dead .arm and leg.. over there...and...a " She walked closer to it. "It's the Doctor! The one that.." she looked at Niko. "Hi's the one that helped Luka and Gakupo through birth"

"This is Gakupos kid? Get out of here.." Rin chuckled.

"Kaitous not going to be happy I bet" Len shook his head. "His in love with Gakupo"

"What?"

"I'm serious" SeeU stomped her foot.'

"Oh my .." Rin was speechless.

"What do you suppose we do?" Meikou said bouncing the baby up and down.

"I say we take it to Luka and Gakupo and hurry" SeeU sighs and looks to them. "This was not on accident. This was on purpose"

"What are you saying?" Len tilted his head to the side.

"What I'm saying is" SeeU sighs. "That my guess was the doctor was trying to protect the baby, as much as he could from the danger they were in, and the doctor came up with a plot to put the baby somewhere safe. So he put the baby in that basket to keep hidden and was hoping for someone to pick the baby up.

"So that's where that baby was hmm" evil laughed in the shadows.

"Oh no you won't!"

"Wow SeeU you're smart, I wonder why you don't got a boyfriend by now"

"Shut up!" she hit him in the head. "And thank you" she blushed.

"Who are you into anyway SeeU?" Rin asked looking at the baby.

"I don't know exactly" she laughed at Rin reaching for the infant but Meikous not letting her.

"Come on Meikou share!" Rin growled trying again.

"No! You're just a kid and you could end up dropping him on accident" Meikou sighed.

"I am not a kid!, If you have forgotten already I'm 12 years old now I'm not that 8 year old brat before"

"True true I just miss those days" she smiled. "Here but be careful he needs to be held nicely and his getting hungry" she handed the baby to Rin but then the baby was token out of her hands already.

"What the…." She sighs and growls looking for the baby.

"Aren't you adorable one"

"Akaito! I was holding him first!" Rin shouted.

"Doesn't have your name on him" he stuck his tongue out she did the same. "Besides.." he was gone..out of his hands.

"He is an adorable baby!"

"Luki!" Rin and Akaito shouted.

"What?"

"You took that away from me" They both shouted then those two started an argument.

"I'll take him thank you!" Mikou smiled tikling the baby. The baby laughed.

"No I want him!" Nero snatched him. "His soo adorable" she rubbed her nose on his nose.

They all started fighting.

"I'll hold him next" kaitou smiled rubbing his cheeks.

"No his m..m..mine" Haku grabbed him. "His ara..a..adorable" She held the baby close to her. They all were stunned that haku was interested into the baby when usually it was beer. "I want him" she strokes his hair.

"My turn" miku grabs him. "So kawaii" then a huge fighting war started who got to hold niko kun.

"Goo?" Niko tiled his head confused.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Yuma shouted and took the baby. "No one gets to hold the baby since no one can cooperate with one another am I clear!"

"Yes Sir.." they all had their head down even SeeU started.

"Good!" He started walking."Because hi's the cutest thing in the world yes he is" the others glared at him.

"What?"

The door knocked over and over. Gakupo finally answered it."Luka, Luka,Luka, guess what we found!," Kaito shouted running pass Gakupo.

"Wait! No...," gakupo tried stopping him but it was too late.

"Pervert!," Luka shouted trying to cover most of her. Luka was putting her dress on but she had it half way on, but it was only over her head when he sawher nude body.

"Luka..," Kaito drooled and went to Luka and grabed her fresh skin breast.

"Gakupo!," she shouted struggling to put her dress down and also to take kaito off.

"Yes...why you! off my women," he picked Kaito up by the collar but ended up dropping him. Because someone knocked him out.

"USELESS PERVERTED DOG!," the girl shouted.

"Hello Miku how are you?," Luka smiled.

"Good you? and sorry about the pervert!," she glares back down at Kaito.

"It's quite alright.. I'm doing great. My baby was born yesterday," she looked to Miku back to her husband.

"About that," Miku patted her head then stomped on Kaito again seeing kaito look up her skirt.

"What is it Miku?," Luka tilted her head.

"You see we…," Miku looks the other way. "We found your baby in a shopping cart"

"What!" Luka shouted. "Where's my baby"

"Hi's safe. His with Yuma right now and he's coming this way.," Miku sighed looking at the worried parents.

"I want my baby now!," Gakupo stomped to get his things.

"I want him too, and what's going on? I thought Dr. Brian had him ," luka frowned then her eyes went wide. "where is Brian ?"

"Ian," niko giggled.

"Aww,I hear my baby back there!" Luka and Gakupo said at the same time. Then looked at each other then laughed.

"So where is brian then?" she smiled.

"Umm" Miku frowned and put her head down. It started to rain.

"Oh luk it waining.." Niko giggled.(Oh look it's raining is what he said in baby way XD)

"Where is he?" Luka said again. But now with worry on her eyes.

"Hi's no longer with us in this world" Mikus eyes were covered by her bangs. "I'm afraid to tell you hi's been... …" She looked at Lukas face then back at Gakupos. "He died trying to protect your baby that's why he hid him in the mall cart.

"How did he die?"

"Luka I don't want to t.."

"TELL MEE MIKU"

"TELL ME" Luka had tears coming down her eyes with her eye brows in anger.

"I don't want to. You will just get hurt more"

"TELL ME"

"NO"

"TELL ME!" Luka got up from her bed.

"NO I'm so" she got slapped in the face. Gakupo and Miku were both shocked.

"Miku..I'm sorry" she fell on her knees. "I just want to know. He was a child friend of mine"

"Very well but don't blame me for what comes next"

"I won't"

"It looks like he got torn apart and was getting feed by something"

"No..No.." Luka backed up and fell. "It can't be true"

"It is Luka I'm….sorry"

"Thank you Miku" she put her head down. "I just want my baby now"

"Did you manage to tell her?" Yuma said coming in with the baby.

"Yes I did," Miku sighed and had a tear coming out. "My friend is hurt and I don't know how to make her happy" Miku punched the wall..

"It's okay Miku it's not your fault, you being here is just enough," Luka smiled.

"Heres the baby" Yuma handed Luka her child. "Now that I think of it..What is the little guys name?".

Gakupo smiled and got handed back his baby infant by Luka. "His name is Niko,"

"what a pretty name," Neru smiled at the infant coming in as well.

"Pre pre, ni ni is pre e" niko giggled trying to say Niko is pretty.

"Aww!," they all shouted.

"Da...da..," niko reached to his father with his tiny hand's.

"Aww what is it Niko" said Gakupo picking up the infant in his arms closer.

"Da da tis thi," the infant said trying hard to say what he wanted but ended up pointing to his stomach.

"Oh your hungry ok, Luka!," Gakupo shouted.

"Alright dear. I can hear you,I'm right here you know!" she had on a lovely pink short dress with a cute blossom bow in her hair tucked in nice and neatly.

"The babie's thirsty," he handed her Niko.

"Oh I see," she accepted the baby and went to go feed niko in the living room.

"You look beautiful dear," gakupo shouted to her.

"Th..thank you Gakupo," Luka blushed while she pulled her dress up to feed her baby.

"FooFoo!," niko waved with joy happy to get fed.

"Yes foo foo you have to go slowly, so you don't choke ok.,"she smiled down at her baby.

"O...kii," he smiled back at his mother.

Telephone rings and Gakupo answers it.

"hello? May I help you? This is Gakupo speaking," he held the phone up to his right ear.

"We need your child sir, so we can test his strenth," the scientist spoke.

"I'm sorry i'm not handing over my child forget that!," he shouted about to hang up on them.

"No no this is like a check up, to make sure your baby is healthy We can put alarm on the infant to keep it safe. I heard you guys lost your other baby so we wanted to help prevent that from happening again. We got paid by Kaito. He said he was worried about your infant," they answered back to Gakupos responce.

"Let me think about it... let me have your number ok," he got a piece of paper and started writing the information on it.

"Honey who is that on the phone," Luka shouted. Kaito was getting back his conscious.

The door knocked over and over. "Some scientist that Kaito paid to help our baby, but I said let me think about it first," he sighed getting the door.

"Well maybe we should. So no one can take our special bundle!," she smiled holding her baby.

"Me?" Kaito pointed to himself. "I've never called a Scientist to protect your baby, I didn't even know you had a baby until you told me on that road trip from the war"

"W..W…What!" Gakupo's eyes grew in fury. "Someone thought they could take my baby again! I don't think so!"

The door knocks again.

"You going to get that" Luka said putting her dress down and putting the baby in her arms. She reached into the dresser to pick up a pacifier. "Glad we got repaired for a baby" Luka smiled. She put the light white pacifier on.

"I." before Gakupo talked the windows started breaking. The lights went out, and it was getting watery for some reason.

"Luka!" Gakupo shouted swimming to her as fast as he could.

"I got you" Miku smiled at Kaito.

"I got you too" he smiled at her.

"Clear the area everyone. I'm going to open the door" SeeU spoke.

"Is everyone alright I heard screaming" Luki opened the door.

"You idiot!" Meikou growled.

"What I do?" Luki Tilted his head and looked at her then back at the door. The water was sinking low and everyone was flowing out.

"I wanted to open the door" SeeU grunted..

"AHH!"

"Luka" everyone shouted.

"Wait I'm sure Gakupos got her" Len stopped Rin from leaving.

"Luka!" Gakupo called out looking for her under all the damage. "Luka!" he gasped finding her stabbed in the chest. "Luka!" he had tears in his eyes.

"Ga..Gakupo..the..the baby.. get the baby" she fainted.

"We got to go to a hospital quick and then were going to find who took our baby"

They took Luka to the hospital but then they searched and searched everywhere for Niko he was nowhere to be found. That was the last time they saw their baby, and they decided to give up hope this time. They promised to never have a baby again until their Niko came back home safe to them.

"Niko..no I'm too late.." the creature hissed. "I'll get you back. I promise"

**Test**

."Now that we have the baby. Nothing shall get in our way"

"Right as always honey" she laughed.

"So what can this boy do?"

"Shall we run some test on him?"

"Yes but not harsh ones yet. I am just going to peek inside with a micrononinc" ( a Micronoinc is a small device that can see through powers. I know lame name . couldn't think of anything okay DX)

"I'll turn it on" she turned it on and put the baby in place the baby looked confused then saw a needle coming towards him.

"Wahhh"

"Shut up!" she hissed.

"Wahhh"

"Quit that whining now!"

"Wahh!"

"That's it!" she stomps over and puts tape on his mouth. "That's better.

"Annoying you already dear?" He chuckled.

"Yes" she growled.

"That dang doctor!" he growled. "The babies useless now!"

"What are you talking about?" She put her hands to her hips.

"That Doctor sealed or turned off that boys powers for good and now hi's useless"

"What do we do know with the boy?"

"I guess we could just eat him, or use him as a slave, or even as a sex slave"

"hmm" She licked her lips. "I like the way you think Dr"

"Don't You always" He chuckles. "He is adorable I'll admit so that has to mean he will turn out beautiful"

"Yes and what about it" she got jealous.

"We could sell him off think about it" He smirked. "Oh and you're my precious baby that's beautiful ever!"

"Aww shucks stop it! " She giggled. "I love you Dr" She purred.

"And I love you" He purred as well.

**Niko is now a little bit older.**

**Niko meets Travis the dragon.**

"This kid is going to be great!, his power level was really strong!, " kyo smiled to his wife kily.

"yes he is and were going to put him with our family," she smiled.

"I'm so glad I found out his powers are just locked with in him"

"Yeah I'm glad too . The problem is when will he awaken?"

"Who knows.." he growls.

"Wheres he at dad?," the little kid Jake said.

"He should be here somewhere?, but who knows maybe his found a new place to be," smiled Ryan.

"Pfft," Jake turned his head.

"That brat! Escaped again!" Kyo growled.

"Nikos in trouble in trouble" the twins laughed.

**xx**

"No no get away from me!," the 7 year old boy said running away from the baby lion.

The lion roared and kept on running.

"Need help?," said an unkown voice.

"N..no..no," Travis said sliping in the process.

"Here," the 3 year old elf boy said holding a lion.

"O..oh thank you so much, " Travis smiled.

"No problem," Niko smiled back warmly and let the lion go.

"So what's your name little guy," Travis said softly sitting next to the little kid.

"I..I...my name is N..n..Niko," he blushed.

"Awesome!, name !" He licks his hand and brushes his hair." My name is Travis!, Nice to meet you," he held out a hand to give a warm nice loving shake.

(That how dragons seduce female dragons they brush their hair and give them clues that they want them as their mate o.o)

"Nice to...to..meet you too...T..Travis," he shook his hand.

"Why so jumpy" He smiled then winked at him. "You know you smell awfully nice for an elf"

"T..th..thank..You" His ears went up and down. "I like yours too"

"Hold your hand out. will you elf?"

"S..s..sure " he put his tiny hand out.

"Tell me Niko, are you willing to be my mate?" he gave a right eye brow up.

"Ma..mate. What's a mate?" Travis looked at him blank.

"I thought all elfs knew about" Travis thought scratching his head. "It's a tradition like do you want to stay with me forever"

"I...wouldn't mind" Niko smiled.

"Hmm..Good" Travis leans down to him. "This may hurt but only for a sec okay"

"Okay" He bites Nikos neck and sucks a little bit of blood and he seals it.

"Now to finish it" Travis looks around the area they are at. "This will do it. It reminds me of your beauty" He took a purplish pink flower and put it on Nikos hair. "There you look lovely in it"

"I do" he blushed.

"Yes"

"TRAVIS!," shouted his mother.

"Y..y..yes mom?," he sighed.

"We are not supposed to talk to other babie's that are not dragon's," she growled. "Besides we chosen a mate for you already!"

"Y.Y..Yeah but..," he looked at niko and left with his mother.

"W..wa..wait will I ever see you again," he said with a shaky voice.

"Yes," travis whispered so his mother couldn't hear him.

Niko smiled watching his buddy fly in the sky. "Still what is mate?"

"NIKO!," Kyo shouted .

"Y..yes daddy?," he turned to him.

"You're supposed to not be friendly with other kid's or babie's if they are not elf's," he shouted slapping niko in the process.

"So..sorry dad," he looked down.

"Idiot," the mom shouted slapping Niko as well. Jake walked to Niko and picked him up by his hair.

"You still just can't listen can you" he kicked him hard on the ground. "Why won't you be a good boy" Jake threw Niko in a mud puddle. "You should know dragons are always going to be our enemys." He threw a hot dog at him. "That was my lunch but I guess it will go to waste on a worthless creature like you!" He punched Niko in the stomach.

"Dad aren't you going to stop him?" Ryan says feeling sick to his stomach watching this.

"No why" He chuckled.

"I didn't know you were like this..Theres no way hi's my true dad no…there is no way!" he thought to himself and ran to Nikos aid. "That's enough" he held his arms out protecting Niko he was about 7 years old. "Why does Niko look….Like me"

"Get out of the way or you will get it too"

"Alright that's enough, it's time to go home" Kyo smirked.

"Yes father" they all said.

"Everyone in the car" Kyo pointed.

"Except you!" he tugged on Nikos hair.

"Then how am I supposed to go home?" he shivered from it starting to rain.

"Figure that out yourself" Kyo shut his door and splashed a huge puddle on him.

"I won't go either than"

"Huh?" Niko looked to his side. "R..r..ryan?"

"Hey" he smiled. "come lets go home" he lifted him on his back. They saw a black car coming their way and as fast as lightning Ryan was gone Niko was by himself.

"Now what" he shivered and stayed where he was at. "Why is father doing this to me?" He sat down near a hill and cried softly to himself. "Did I do something wrong?" He felt a huge wind come and he held onto himself as much as he could. "I guess I am being punished for something" he looks up in the sky" his eyes go wide seeing a beautiful red dragon hovering in the sky near the moon. He watched the dragon fly side to side he thought how beautiful it was. The dragon was all red he could tell that much for sure,black horns too, he also see a golden design of an flower and black strikes all over it's tail and face. (dragon form by the way XDDD)

"The flower it looks just like" he took the flower out of his hair and looked at it. He sniffed it. My it smelt wonderful and it was beautiful too also how it glowed with the moon. A tear slipped through his eyes and he put the flower back on his hair nicely. The dragon scents something. Niko saw it looking for something, then it looked straight at him. Oh no. Was it after him now? Was it going to eat him? It flew closer to him Niko thought about running away but then he thought It was useless. "I don't taste good" He closed his eyes.

"I wouldn't eat you"

"Y..you wouldn't?" he looked up and saw Travis. "There was a dragon an..and"Travis put a finger to his lips.

"That dragon was me" he moved his finger and rubbed Nikos face. "What happened to you?"

"I fell and got clumsy is all" Niko sighed.

"Tell me the truth, I felt your tear and I know you're hurting" he hugged him tightly.

"I ..I..it was my br..brother and my father mother" he looked down.

"They did this to you?" Travis growled.

"Y..y..yes" he kissed nikos forehead.

"Can you take me home?"

"You still want to go home after what they have done to you?"

"I have to.."

"I see" Travis looked down at him. "Then the more to protect you from them"

"O..Okay"

"Get on my back" He transformed into his dragon. Niko looked at him and was so amazed of how close. Travis picked him up by his mouth and lifted him up on his back. He flew him home but he made sure his parents thought he walked home.

**Niko is now 5 years old.**

"Niko come here boy! Get these clothes cleaned," the father shouted.

"Y..y..yes dad," niko sighed picking up all the clothe's and walked half way then seeing his brother jakes bedroom door.

"Hey squirt! Make sure you do mine as well!," he handed him his clothes' on top of the mother's and father's clothes'.

"Yes brother. I will" he left Jakes bedroom and went to go and pick up. The laundry from his twin sisters. Niko took a huge breath in and let the air slowly out. He knocked the door

"The rat is here to pick up our clothes. I'm guessing...," smirked Jun finishing up her scarf she made.

"Yeah. I'll get it this time," growled Junko

.

"Here you go pip squeak! Now be gone!," she hissed slamming the door on his little face with all the clothes falling out of his hands.

"I SAID GET THOSE DONE BOY!," Kyo growled at Niko, and slapped him on the face hard.

"I am sorry. Dad. I was waiting for Jun and Junko to give me their dirty clothes," he sighed.

"Well that's no excuse boy! You could of gone faster!," Kyo hissed slapping him one more time.

"Oh brat! You better hurry up! I got to go to a nice dance tonight with my sweetie Kyo here. SO hurry it up SQUIRT!," Kily shouted brushing her hair.

"Yes...mother," he sighed getting the clothes up and head towards the bath cleaning house.

"Shesh. They are so mean," thought Ryan getting his clothes' and headed towards the bath house as well. "I'm going to make sure. Dad doesn't realize he forgot to go to my room" He looked at the bath house and saw him and smiled waving at him."Need some help. Little brother,"

"No it's ok big brother...I have to do it m..my..self," he sighed then slipped on some soap and tore Kily's bran new skirt. "Ooof"

"Oh great," Ryan sighed. "Please let me help you," smiled Ryan getting the clothes' together and putting them into the wash."There all done,"

"Yeah but I had to do ...," before Niko finished he heard his mother scream of fear terror.

"YOU! What HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BRAND NEW SKIRT!," she picked him up by the lock's of his orchid hair.

"I...I..sorry I tripped mo..mother," Nikos ears went down.

"That's not an excuse," she shouted. Then started to fake cry.

"Oh great here we go...," hissed Ryan in his mind seeing his father running towards the bath house.

"What's the matter honey?," the father said worried. He came in fast as he could.

"Th..th...th...the...," she spelled out trying to calm her voice.

"Yes what is it sweetie?,"

"That squirt tore my skirt!," she hissed and then started to cry on Kyos shoulder.

"Boy!" Kyo screamed going closer to Niko.

"Father! I did it not him," Ryan cried out.

"Son. Now hi's making you put all the blame on yourself," he grabbed Nikos lock's of orchid hair and left the bath house.

"Why does he get in trouble? For a tiny mistake," Ryan growled angrily in his head. "I have to get us out of here brother. I will somehow. I promise I will get us out of here as soon as possible Niko my lovely brother.," he growled in his head.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Do you like being tortured? boy! Because it sure seems like it. You're always getting into trouble," he shouted locking the last shackle on Nikos wrist's.

"No I don't father," he cried out.

"Well seems like it. No more excuses now learn your lesson, and deal with the pain. You're going to recieve," Kyo smirked whipping the boy harder and harder.

"I..i'm sorrry," he cried out feeling another smack to his back. He felt a thick liquid slide down from his back and making a drip sound on the floor.

"You should of thought that when you tore Kilys skirt," he snorted whipping the boy again.

"It was an accident daddy!," he screamed out feeling another smack come down his back..

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT WAS AN ACCIDENT AND BOY!," he slashed him again ,again,again, and again. "DON'T CALL ME FATHER YOU PIEACE OF TRASH!," he shouted into the boys ear and started beating him harder.

"But it was daddy," he frowned and was leaning on the wall as tight as he could.

"No sassing boy!," he growled. "You're lucky. That you are just a kid"

"Why you say that daddy?"

"I don't think you really want to ask me that do you?" he growled. "I said don't call me daddy!" Slaped him hard again.

"No...I guess"

"Mhm.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Niko is now 6 years old ta da!**

Niko wakes up at 4:00 a.m... "Time to get up!" he yawned, and stretched his little hand's, and feet. "I better hurry! To wake up mom, dad, before it's 4:03," he thought dusting off his pjs and going to the closet to find some fresh clothes'. "Same clothes as always," he sighs to put on his black sweat pants, Dark red silky shirt, and white silky sock's.

**Knock, Knock, Knock, **and then kilys voice rang outside the door. "grr get the door would you?" kily growled.

"Yes sweetie," Kyo jumped out of bed and looked at the clock it was 4:04. "Hi's late," he hissed to himself. He opens the door and looks down at the little elf that is 6 years old. "You're late!"

"I'm sorry father,I..." Nikos ears went down.

"No excuse!"

"But" his ears tilted down.

"No buts. So go over to the room and i'll grab my whip"

"Yes father," niko sighed.

"Oh and make sure to wake up jake,jun and junko, at 7:00 for school or they will be late,"

"Yes father," he looked down with a sad face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey make sure you do the laundry right,and the dishes,"

"Yes father"

"Oh niko one more thing"

"Yes?"

"Make sure you go to school at 9:00"

"How do I get there?,"

"Yourself"

"How?"

"Figure it out yourself! Do be late for school"

"Yes father," he looked down at the floor with the laundry basket.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"It's me I...May I have your laundry?,"

"Who cares"

"Brother Jake I need your clothes"

"Well come in. If you can squirt"

"Why do I have to do this" he sighed to himself.

Ryan passed by and knocked on jakes door.

"I said come in yourself!"

"It's me bro" Ryan smirked

"Brother?," niko looked at him.

"shh" he put his finger on his lip.

"uh," Niko tilted his head.

"Yes? What is it Ryan?," Jake opened his door with voice command.

"I was just wanting to know. Go! Now!" Ryan shouted.

"Ok!" he ran into his room to get his clothes.

"Why you little toilet!"

"Hi's not a toilet bro!"

"Yes he is" Ryan left and Jake closed the door leaving niko and him in there.

"I got to go to Jun,and junkos room now brother," Niko looked down.

"You woke me up for this? To get my laundry?" He picks Niko up by his shirt.

"I didn't mean to wake you up. But I couldn't get in your bedroom without you opening it."

"Well you could of figured it out yourself twirp!" he slapped his face hard and dropped him on the floor.

.

"Sorry brother" he tilted his little head to the side and rubbed his cheek.

"Then act like it!," he kicked him hard out of his room. "And here take your stinkin laundry!," he threw it on top of him.

"Jerk!" Ryan thought to himself. "Here let me help"

"No-no- no- it's ok "

"no let me"

"but-"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyo walked to the kitchen to get a bottle of apple juice,and walked to the hallway seeing Ryan and Niko washing the dishes. "Niko!"

"Yes fa-fa-father," he looked at his father.

"Did you beg Ryan to help you?"

"N-no- he wanted to"

"Ryan is this true?"

"yes it is, I thought he could use some help. Becauase jake slam the door on him, threw the laundry over his head all because he woke him up to collect his laundry."

"You woke him up!"

"Y,yes. But I didn't m..mean to it was an accident."

"Father it's not his fault!"

"Ryan please. Go to your room please son"

"No father"

"Please son"

"No"

"Now or niko will suffer more. For you being here"

"Fine! Niko doesn't disserve a dad like you! Neither do I!" he left and they heard him slam his bedroom door.

"You made my son mad at me you piece of trash!"

"No..I..father..,"

"Yes you did,"

"No da-"

"Get to the room!,I'll get my belt,"

"why?father, what I do,"

"well 1, woke up jake, 2 you made ryan made at me,3 you are asking why,and 4 you are not doing the laundry faster!"

"But father!" he painted out of breathe.

"No buts. I also want you to take all your clothes off"

"Yes father" his ears went down. He didn't want to get a beaten again.

**Niko is now 16 years old and it's his birthday today.**

"Please be good trash boy!"

"Ye-yes father" he leaned his head down to the cold floor. Heading to the Landry basket he had last.

"You better hurry and get to school!"

"I will mother" Niko rushed to get the laundry done. He was sort of a pro at this. He wiped his head off with sweat and started his first day of W,A,H,T,H,S,A,L Niko wondered what that meant he scratched his head looking at his schedule.

"It's best you told him!" Ryan growled to himself. "I wish I went to the same school as you little brother, why of all places did he put you there" he looks at his schedule. "Niko is not going to take it so good I know it. W,A,H,T,H,S,A,L is a horrible school!" he looked at all the rich looking people. "Pftt they have no idea what it's like living like Niko and I"

"Hey Ryan!"

"Hey Ray" Ryan sighed.

"SO what's the matter?" he gave a right brow up. Ray had short brown hair, dark blue eyes, cat ears,tail, and was peach. He looked like he wore a lab coat all the time with the school uniforms they wore.

"It's my brother Niko"

"What's about Niko?"

"His in the school of W,A,H,T,H,S,A,L and I'm not with him. That school is terrible and scary. Anyone that goes there is doomed forever."

"It can't be that bad? What' s w,a,h,t,h,s,a,L mean anyway?"

"It means" he took a deep breath and stopped to look at his friend straight in the eyes. "We Are Here To Have Sex And Learn"

"Oh my dear lord!" Ray held his stomach trying not to puke. "That's awful and your brothers in there!"

"Yeah" He nodded sadly.

"Who on earth transferred him there?"

"Father did.."

"What? Why"

Ryan tells his friend the whole story about Niko and what has gone wrong in his life.

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

"Where am I" Niko looked at hes cell phone. "I have no idea where it's at" He looks at the stop lights and cars go by. "If I don't find it" he gasped. "I'm going to get in trouble for not being there" he looks around for some clues then he looks back at hes map. "So it's this way. I hope" he was looking at hes map walking then suddenly.

***BOOM***

"I'm so sorry" Niko didn't hear the person he was too busy seeing the stars go in circles.

"Where are you headed to boy?"

"Hello? Oh his out cold" he took his map out of his hands. "His at our school" he smirked evilly. "He will make a good student for sure"

Xxxxxx

The bell rings and everyone sits down.

"Jake! Jake!"

"What is it Sam"

"I heard we are going to have a new transfer student"

"Yeah..whoopty do…" Jake rolled his eyes. "I know who it is"

"Who is it man?"

"My stupid lifeless brother"

"What's he look like?"

"Do you ever shut up!"

"Sorry grumpy pants!"

"I heard theirs two students coming"

"Really is that true Jiro?" Sam smiled jumping up and down.

"Yeah they said he looks sexy but dangerous"

"Now that sounds like a type for Jake" sam pouted sitting back in his seat.

"Indeed it does" Jake smirked.

"Pft his seems happy already" Jiro laughed.

"Shut up!" Jake hit Jiro with a book. "You guys are annoying"

The bell rings again and everyone was silent now. The teacher comes in with a pencil and paper on a clip board.

"Class today we have 2 transfer students" they shouted with glee and was shushed. "Here is one of them" he holds his hand out to the boy. The boy comes out slowly not caring to come in. He turns around and twirls his tail.

"I'm Travis..Kabaskei Please to meet you" he stared at them with no emotion at all. The others were crying out how sexy he is, loving every look to him, they lick their lips with motion. "I will not play your sick games!" they all smirked and some frowned. Jake gagged at what he saw this is the one? That was cold hearted ..heck no it's not his type at all, he is a dragon! Yuck!

"The other one is" the teacher pointed at the other teacher at the door holding Niko. He steps inside and bows his head.

"This boy will be joining this class room and he would love it if you take good care of him" the teacher smiled and Travis looked shocked.

"Is..that who I think it is" Travis mumbles to himself. "Where is the flower?" he stares hard at the fainted boy. He uses his eye ray to look deep and he saw it the flower that shines on his hair nicely. So when is that mark ever going to show up? "That boy" Travis growled at the teacher. "Hand him to me!"

"Oh my someone wanting to get jaggy with him already?" the teacher laughed.

"Shut up! No it's not that" he walks over to get Niko and holds him into hes arms tightly. "Hi's my mate and I won't let no one touch him!" Everyone in the room cried and whined.

"That's not fair!"

"yeah why does he get to have him?"

"We saw him first!"

"Actually I did. I seen him when he was 3 years old" they all gasped at Travis.

"Lucky!"

"SO his probably not a Virgin no more" they cried.

"Nope" Travis lied with a smirk.

"That's a lie!" Jake smirked. "His still got his virginity" Jake laughed at Travis giving him a dead look on his face. "Besides whose going to take it. Is me" He threw Travis to the side and picked up Niko.

"No stop! You hate him though!" Travis growled.

"True. But he has a sexy body just waiting to be taken doesn't he or doesn't he not?"

"Don't talk that way about him!" Travis snatched him away.

"Enough you two" The teacher took Niko and put him on a table tied up. "When the head master comes. He can chose who he goes with sound fair?"

"No.."Travis growled to himself.

"Good"

"Teacher!"

"Yes Roy?" he saw another one raise their hand too.

"Teacher can You take the pretty elfs boys shirt off!"

"Sure can do" he smiled and pointed to Roy. "How about you come up and do it"

"Oh really?" Roy got up and went to the table where the elf beauty was at. He un buckled his shirt and lifted it up off his head, his hair falls down on his shoulders nicely

.

"Woah!"

"Hot!"

"Sexy!"

"Take his pants off!"

"yeah strip him!" everyone shouted except for Travis growling in the back ground.

"Alright I'm not holding back" Roy smirked and un buckled Nikos black belt, then unzipped his pants, pulled his pants down. He grabs his shoes to untie them, he slips them off one by one, and he takes off his socks also his boxers. Nikos hair was covering him thankfully. They went nuts like monkeys going off bananas. Travis blushed at how beautiful hes Niko was. He didn't want anyone to take him first! He was supposed to be hes first! Not theirs! Travis spreads his wings as wide as he could and takes Niko off the table. Everyone tries to catch Travis but he was too fast. Travis flew out the window and headed to hes home. He wanted to protect hes mate but he wanted to mate him as well. He won't do it if Niko doesn't want it. He just wants to be hes first before anyone can lay a hand on him. Niko slowly wakes up and feels cold mist pass through him. He looks up at Travis and Niko notices his not wearing anything at that moment. Nikos cheeks started to turn rosy red. Travis kissed hes forehead and told him what happened. Travis also tells him he wants to be his first to mate with him. Niko was nervous but he also wanted Travis to be hes first and only first. Niko shook hes head of agreement with blush of course on hes cheeks. He hits the ground near a tree where he lays hes nest. Travis makes sure no one is home at the moment. "Good..Good.." he sighed with relief. "Now they won't bother us about elfs and dragons being together"

"I don't see a problem with dragons, and elfs loving each other" he blushed holding tightly to Travis. "Thank you too by the w..way" he smiled. "For saving me back there"

"No problem Niko" he kissed his forehead and lays him on the bed softly that was made from hay.


End file.
